Electronic devices are ubiquitous in society and can be found in everything from household appliances to computers. Many electronic devices include a keyboard or keypad. These keyboards or keypads include keyswitches that may rattle undesirably at various times, such as during typing, when brushing across them, when carrying the electronic device, or when the device is subjected to any form of vibration. In any of these situations this rattling may detract from the user's perception of quality or enjoyment of the device. Additionally, key rattle may lead to wear within the keyswitch mechanism, becoming worse over time and potentially leading to further issues with the functioning of the keyboard. Thus, key rattling may generally be assumed to be a negative trait for electronic devices.
One source of this key rattling originates from various pieces of certain keyswitch mechanisms knocking against one another during operation or other activities, such as those described above. In many scissor-type keyswitch mechanisms, such knocking typically results from clearances between mating features of the mechanism that are included to avoid any binding of components of the switch mechanism when it is operated.
Sample embodiments described herein utilize various approaches to reduce key rattling within electronic devices, while maintaining non-binding operation of example keyswitch mechanisms.